


The Fortune of Serendipity

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween Fic Exchange, M/M, Magic Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma is a vampire and his coven gets a new member





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/gifts).



> I hope you like this!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MONTH

Kenma doesn’t want to be here.

The smell of blood will be harm enough to get out of his clothes in the morning, but the scent of alcohol threatening to choke him with how thickly it permeates the air is a whole ‘nother level.

He takes a moment to assess the shituation.

He had been invited to the party by Tetsurou.

“ _ Kenma!” Tetsurou calls for the upteenth time, coming to stand in front of the couch Kenma sits upon. _

_ Kenma glances up from his game, eyebrow raised.  _

_ “There’s a party-” _

_ “No.” Kenma doesn’t hesitate, voice firm to cut off the idea before it’s started. _

_ “It’s not a frat party.” Tetsurou informs him, and Kenma mentally goes through a list of holidays. _

_ “Is it a birthday party then?” _

_ “To the mortals.” _

_ Out of reflex, Kenma checks his surroundings. Of course, they are just in their apartment, and no one could have heard the incriminating statement. _

_ They live in a world where humans, the most ignorant of all things, had only just recently (by about 150 years) figured out that they are a subspecies, and those who are anything are regarded with suspicion and fear, although they have the same rights as humans. In Kenmas opinion, those who look down upon them and are afraid of them aren’t nearly as bad as those who fetishize being outside the human ‘normal’, which mainly creeps him out. The perfect, happy medium are those who are accepting and try their best to work and peacefully coexist with all ‘supre’s. _

_ Kenma’s parents were sadly in the first group. _

_ But that’s a story for another time. _

_ Kena sighs, a huff of a breath out through his nose, “What is it really for, Kuro?” _

_ “New coven member.” Kuro says offhandedly, waving a hand flippantly and turning towards the kitchen, side-eyeing Kenma to check his reaction. _

_ Kenma raises an eyebrow with an interested hum. This wasn’t just a party then, this was a test to see if the possible new member meshed with the rest of the group well enough to stay. _

_ “Alright.” _

_ “Alright?” Tetsurou prods. _

_ “I’ll go.” It wouldn’t be worth the night at home if he and the new member didn’t get along. _

And so here Kenma found himself. Trying to escape the crowd by slipping into a side bedroom.

And, of course, as it must be his lucky day, in that side bedroom he finds Tetsurou.

Tetsurou is sitting with his wereowl boyfriend, Koutarou, in his lap on a bed as Koutarou gestures animatedly to another person sitting across from them, a soft smile gracing his refined features. 

The newcomer, likely the new coven member, is beautiful. Of course he is, if he’s a vampire. But this seems to go beyond the luck of puberty being a long off dream, blood that doesn’t require oxygen, and boundless strength. This is a beauty that suggests his parents, human or not, were beautiful themselves.

Kenma spends a moment waiting for a pause in Koutarou’s explanation of the time he and Tetsurou had pranked an unnamed someone’s parents (it had been Kenma’s parents and that had been the first prank Koutarou and Tetsurou had done as a couple) before clearing his throat.

Tetsurou smiles at Koutarou’s surprised “KenMA!” while the newcomer simply inclines his head in question.

“Hello,” Kenma blinks at the new member, “You’re new.”

The newcomer narrows his eyes, “Akaashi Keiji.” He says in lieu of a response.

“Call me Kenma.” 

“Alright then Kenma-san,” Kenma’s eyes flash at the honorific, reminded of his mother.

Tetsurou takes that moment to interject, “Kou and I are gonna go talk to Nekomata about forging a link contract.” 

Kenma lets a rare smile creep its way past his defenses, “Congratulations,” he says, tone laced with his sincerity. 

A link contract is a bond formed between two individuals that basically allowed them to tell where the other is and sometimes, if both concentrate enough, allow an impression of thoughts to pass between those in the link. It’s a bond a bit deeper than human marriage and requires both consent and a strong connection of the souls involved in the bond. It is a huge step forward, even as Koutarou and Tetsurou have been together for a little over a century. Kenma knows it’s a step they’re ready to take.

Koutarou leans forward to drag Kenma into an awkwardly-positioned hug, and when Kenma draws back he finds Keiji staring at him with a bit of… something, and a slight smile.

It seems he won’t hate this new coven member after all.


	2. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly 333 words

Keiji wakes to sheets cold on his back and his arms around empty air, and his eyes snap open in confusion.

He extends his senses (slowly, he had learned his lesson about being overwhelmed when he was first turned), and locates the shuffle of Kenma getting a drink in the kitchen. 

A slight smile tugging at his lips, Keiji shifts to sit up, sheets rustling and undoubtedly alerting Kenma to his woke state (I’m sorry I had to).

Keiji smiles and stretches, standing up to start his morning routine. 

After his shower Keiji feels much warmer and more awake, and as he steps out of the shower he can sense Kenma falter in his steps in the kitchen.

“You could have joined me.” Keiji says nonchalantly, stepping into a pair of sweatpants and pulling on a shirt fresh from the dryer.

From the kitchen comes a clatter as Kenma gets flustered and drops something.

 “Kenma?” Keiji hopes Kenma wasn’t holding the kettle at that point, and that it was something a little more harmless. He steps quickly through the hall towards the kitchen, and Kenma’s warning call of “Don’t come into the kitchen!” is too late as it reaches Keiji just as he steps through the door.

On the floor is Kenma, counting the grains of the sugar that he had accidentally dropped. 

“Fuck.” murmurs Keiji as he, too, is forced to kneel down and count the grains. Perks of being a vampire.

“Sorry I didn’t hear your warning earlier.” Keiji offers, not looking away from his counting.

“It’s fine.” Kenma taps Keiji’s shoulder to get him to stop and look up, and they stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before closing the distance, “This is your fault anyways.”

Keiji shrugs, unashamed, “At least this way we get to spend the morning together.”

“Yeah,” Kenma smiles, a private, wonderfully soft smile just for him and Keiji to share, “sounds nice.”

 

He wasn’t saying that 4 hours later when they finally finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might at some point post their getting together story and if so I'll gift it to SaphiraBlue again
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEENNNNNNNNNN
> 
> Please please comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment?


End file.
